Technical Field
This invention relates to mooring systems and, more particularly, to a portable boat mooring system for providing users with an easy and convenient means of securing their boats to a pier or the like without having to adjust the length of the tying member during high or low tides.
Prior Art
The recreational use of power boats, sail boats and smaller yachts has become a popular activity worldwide. These smaller sized recreational boats may be stored at home and carried to the water on boat trailers and down into the water. Larger boats may be kept at marinas, which offer a mooring protected from the weather and a variety of support services, such as fuel, equipment and so forth. These boats have to be tied to a pier for example when the boat is stored in the water. The equipment used usually comprises fenders, dock lines and other equipment to protect and secure the boat while docked. The currently used main functional parts may include an anchor, a rope to tie the anchor to the float, and a mooring float for tying the boat to.
A problem faced by many boaters is that the rope may have insufficient length resulting in a boat being “hung” from the rope during low tide. A rope that is too long may cause the boat to bump or be whipped against the securing pole or anchor and may cause damage to the boat or other boats during inclement weather. As such, boat owners may have to frequently check or call a friend to “check their lines” to be sure there is enough length or shortness depending upon the tides. Known devices designed to overcome this problem are permanently mounted, expensive, and appears complicated to install and maintain.
Accordingly, a need remains for a system in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a portable boat mooring system that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for securing boats to a pier or the like without having to adjust the length of the tying member during high or low tides.